


Birthday Drabble

by talesfromtheguild



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet, excerpt of larger story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesfromtheguild/pseuds/talesfromtheguild
Summary: just cute birthday fluff between the reader and the Mandalorianapart of the 'The Way of the Force' series
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Birthday Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> this work is part of my series The Way of the Force and will be added into the main storyline later on.

“Mhmm. And every year we get older, we celebrate it on the day of our birth. It’s called a birthday.” you explained to the baby. 

The Mandalorian watched you speaking with the baby. He never really understood how you could understand the Child’s gibberish, he just knew it had something to do with your shared connection to the Force. 

The kid babbled a bit more, making you smile down at him. 

“Yes. Today is my birthday.” you stated. The Child laughed as if congratulating you on aging up in the world. 

The Mandalorian couldn’t believe how stupid he was. How could he not have asked when your birthday was? He knew immediately that he had to make it up to you - and he knew exactly what to get you. Guilt ate away at him as he stared at you. 

“I need to head into town.” he said, making his prescence known. 

“What for? You just got back from a bounty.” you stated, scooping the little green goblin into your arms. 

You secretly hoped to spend the say with the bounty hunter, doing absolutely nothing...but now he was heading out again. 

“I have to cash in a bounty.” the Mandalorian lied. Your face contracted, micro-expressions giving away that you were confused and upset by him leaving - again. 

“I should be back in an hour. Two tops.” he said, shouldering his pulse rifle. 

“Well, while you’re out get this little guy some food.” 

“Are we running low?”

“No... I just thought it’d be nice to not use a ration pack.” 

The Mandalorian nodded. He hesitated by the door, as if he wanted to say more but then decided against it. He walked down the ramp, leaving you and the kid on the Razor Crest. 

You watched your beskar knight disappear into the treeline. 

With a defeated sigh you looked down at the baby. 

“Come on, I have a few birthday traditions I want to pass on to you.” 

* 

The Mandalorian knew exactly who he needed in order to get you the perfect birthday gift. Takodana was the home of the pirate queen and that was exactly who the Mandalorian found. 

The cantina fell silent as the Mandalorian stepped inside. He’d been here before - many many moons ago - and yet some how everything looked the same as it had before. 

“Bounty Hunters aren’t welcome.” snarked the barkeep.   
“I’m looking for someone.” replied the Mandalorian.   
“Out. Mandalorian’s aren’t welcome.” repeated the barman. 

“Nonsense Gar’ek.” said the woman the bounty hunter was looking for. 

All eyes were on the bounty hunter as the pirate queen approached him. Her small beady brown eyes stared up at the Mandalorian as she removed her glasses. A soft smile spread across her orange lips. 

“Come with me.” spoke the pirate queen. 

The Mandalorian followed after the pirate queen, eager to get away from the prying eyes that stalked his every move.

“I know why you have come.” Maz Kanata stated. 

“Then do you have what I seek?”  
“Sap from the uneti tree is rare. And from Ahch-to... it is even rarer.” Maz said as she lead the Mandalorian deeper into the cantina’s basement. 

“What do you have in exchange for it?” asked Maz as she began rummaging through several crates, searching for the small vile of sap that she was looking for.   
“My armor. A piece of it.” clarified the Mandalorian. 

He knew you’d notice a missing piece of his beskar immediately. You were just that observant, and that - that was part of the reason the Mandalorian was falling in love with you.   
“Your beskar?” asked Maz as she turned to look at him. 

“She must be important.” Maz teased him. 

“She is.” 

Maz turned back to the crates, and pulled out a small round jar, swirling with amber sap. Her hands cradled the jar, looking from the sap to the bounty hunter before her.   
The Mandalorian removed his elbow pad, and extended it to Maz. Maz accepted the beskar elbow plate, and examined it. With a satisfied hum, Maz handed over the jar of sacred sap. 

“Tell me...” Maz asked, still holding on to the jar. 

The Mandalorian looked at her, waiting for her to continue. 

“If you love her, like you say you do... are you willing to let her be herself? She is of Jedi heritage. The very same Jedi who fought against the Mandalores.” 

“It doesn’t matter where she comes from.” came his instant reply. 

“In that case...” Maz said, releasing the jar. 

“Wish her a happy birthday for me.” 

*

As the Mandalorian walked back to the Razor Crest he couldn’t get Maz Kanata’s words out of his head. Was he willing to truly love you despite your DNA? The immediate answer was yes. And the more complicated answer - after rounds and rounds of trying to reason that he didn’t love you because of where you came from - was eventually yes. He did love you. 

He heard the kid’s laughter as he approached the Razor Crest, and ascended the ramp way. When he reached the cargo bay, he saw you wrestling with the baby, trying to get him out of his muddy clothes. 

“Don’t just stand there.” you laughed, finally grabbing the little green goblin. 

“You looked like you were having fun.” he commented. 

“Oh so much fun.” you sassed him. 

Minutes later, you had the kid clean and tucked away in his tiny bedroom to take his evening nap. The Mandalorian was facing away from you, putting his pulse rifle away when he heard you gasp.   
“Where’s your elbow plate?” you asked, suspicion laced in between your words. 

He swallowed. Well that didn’t take very long. It was now or never.   
“I have something for you.” he said, purposely ignoring your comment about his missing beskar. 

“Mando.” you scolded him.   
He pulled something from his utility belt, and held it in his gloved hands. You noticed he was shaking slightly. 

“Hey what’s wrong? You’re shaking.” you asked, stepping closer to him, cradling his hands in yours. You hadn’t noticed the bottle he desperately clung to.   
“Happy Birthday.” he said, moving his hands closer to you. When did the Mandalorian learn it was your birthday? 

“How did -.” you began to ask. 

You hadn’t told him - didn’t want him to feel obligated to do anything or get you something. But you had mentioned it to the kid earlier in the day. 

Your eyes fell to your hands, and noticed the small jar of amber liquid. Your fingertips brushed against the bottle, learning of what lay inside via the Force. Your eyes widened in what looked like alarm as you moved your eyes up to the Mandalorian’s helmet.   
“This - You - It’s - I...” a dozen sentences began and died on your lips.Tears filled your eyes as you stared up at the Mandalorian’s visor. 

“It’s sap from a uneti tree on Ahch-to.” he said, speaking so softly you had to strain to really hear his words.

“You - You got this for me?” you fumbled over your words. 

You flung your arms around the Mandalorian, nuzzling your neck into his, breathing in his scent that lingered around his cowl.   
“Thank you.” you whispered over and over and over again.   
The Mandalorian’s hands rested against your waist, holding you to him. When he first saw your eyes fill with tears, he wasn’t sure why you were upset. But when you flung your arms around him, he knew those tears were happy tears. 

“Of course mesh’la. Of course.” he said softly, the helmet making his words even softer. 

You pulled away from the Mandalorian, and looked down at the jar of sap. More tears slipped down your cheeks, excitement, and greedy anticipation filling you. The bounty hunter’s gloved fingers brushed against your cheek, brushing away the tears that kept coming. 

“Are these happy tears?” he asked.   
“Of course. I - I thought my lightsaber was never going to be fixed. This is the best birthday gift a girl could ask for.” you admitted. 

“Then it was worth it.” he chuckled.

“What about your armor. Beskar is impossible to find.” you asked, ready to give back the sacred tree sap. 

“You mean more to me thank beskar.” 

You began crying again, and the Mandalorian wrapped you in his arms and crushed you against his chest. You leaned forwards and pressed a kiss to the Mandalorian’s helmet, where his cheek would be.

His hand rested against the side of your face, his thumb rubbing gently against your skin. A smile that was soft and sweet and beautiful - one you rarely let others see - spread across your face. The Mandalorian’s breath shuddered in his chest as he looked down at you.

Kriff. He loved you.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked.   
“You don’t have to ask. Ever.” you stated. 

The band at your arm slowly loosened, and came to cover your eyes. Mandao tied the soft material into a knot at the back of your head, and then cupped your cheeks. He stared down at you, drinking you in. 

A minute later, you heard the hiss of release from his helmet. The bounty hunter set his helmet down, the heavy clunk of metal against metal confirming the fact that the Mandalorian indeed was without his helmet. 

His breath fanned out across your cheeks, making your anticipation rise. His lips pressed against yours almost hesitantly. One minute they weren’t there, and the next they were. The Mandalorian pulled your face closer to his, as your arms wrapped over his shoulders and around his neck. 

Your fingers snaked into his hair, making you sigh into him. You loved how soft his hair felt in your grasp. Mando’s lips moved down your face, and to your jawline. His hands wander as well, moving down to your waist, his fingers hooking into your belt loops to toy with you. 

You’re beginning to pant now, as the Mandalorian inches closer and closer to that little spot that makes you melt for him. His stubble tickles your neck, making your squirm in his grasp. 

His grip on your hips only tightened, keeping you exactly where he wanted you.

He was going to treat you like a queen tonight.


End file.
